The Tribe of One and the Tyrant with a Trident
by Honey5
Summary: A backstory of Sam and Callen working on their first case together while being afraid to trust their training and one another.


**Inspired by the episode 'Tuhon' and takes place in 2007 when Sam and Callen become partners and work on their first case together trying to rescue Tuhon.**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Sam just finished painting the walls of the nursery room as his wife Michelle entered the room with a broad smile. She looked around while rubbing her growing belly. The color lavender they chose for the walls made now a much bigger impression on her than before. They recently moved to Los Angeles after Sam's retirement from the Navy. It was not an easy decision for them but after all the things they went trough they decided to have a fresh new start. A decision they didn't regret now that they expected their first child together and Sam recently finding a Job as a NCIS Special Agent to further his career.

Sam walked towards Michelle and hugged her from behind gently placing his hands on her belly. "You like it?"

"Yes. It looks beautiful" She answered, already picturing their child playing in the room.

"I will place the furniture right after the paint dried" Sam said.

She turned around "Relax baby. Little birdie will due in two months. So we still have time to do it on the weekend. Your focus for tomorrow should be to make a good impression at your first day at work as Special Agent Hanna"

"You are right" Sam agreed "How did I get so lucky with you" They kissed before they were interrupted by a knock on their door. Michelle walked towards the door passing the living room which she and her husband furnished three days ago. She opened the door. The postman stood in front of her with two pink boxes and a card that was on top of it.

"This is for Mr and Mrs Hanna" He said.

Michelle grabbed the card "Thanks. You can put the boxes on the table right here" She pointed at the small table where a little statue stood that Sam bought and sent to her as a birthday gift last year while he was stationed in Iraq. Right after the postman went away Sam came to the corridor, wondering why there where two pink boxes on the table. Michelle opened the card and read it outloud. "_For my lovely son and his beautiful wife Michelle. May you have a beautiful healthy baby girl. Your dad Jim_"

"Can I see?" Sam asked before Michelle handed him the card. She opened the two boxes while her husband read the card for himself.

"Baby stuff" She said after she looked inside. "We already bought so much for our baby and already got so much from the baby shower. We should really consider not to spoil our daughter."

Sam put the card away after he read it over and over again "Maybe he wants to make amends since he didn't came to the baby shower"

Michelle noticed the sad look on her husband and knew it was still hurting him that his enstranged father barely showed interest in their soon to be born baby. She hugged him to let him know that she as his wife was there for him no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile half an hour away from the new Hanna house G. Callen arrived at the motel coming from a bar. He looked at his phone which he left at the motel. Seven missed calls from his boss Henrietta Lange. He immediately called her back.

"What is it, Hetty?" Callen asked after she answered.

"I've found a partner for you" She started.

"Really Hetty. I told you that I don't need a partner"

"His name is Samuel Hanna and he retired from the Navy with a rank of E-8 which I think is really impressive. "You can't work forever alone Mr Callen. You need someone that you can trust" She continued.

"And Samuel Hanna is the guy you think I will trust"

"I didn't say that Mr Callen. I want you to be at OPS tomorrow morning and welcome your new partner with open arms. No need to thank me" She told him before she hung up.

Callen wasn't really keen on the idea on having a partner. He liked working alone since he joined NCIS eight months ago that's what he thought but wasn't sure about it. Maybe Hetty was right and he really needed someone.


End file.
